One Wild Ride
by surkariAlover13
Summary: Lelouch and my own charaters go on some Ride.Is this a go summary?Plus I'm new here so don't laugh And let me know if there are any problems.


Lelouch was waiting for his friends(These are my OC SO YEAH).Shirley,Milly,Rival,and Suzaku were walking his way. As he was laying against the wall checking his phone. **All of a sudden a rusty old trunk was coming his way. **Lelouch still checking his phone and never notice it until he saw a bright light. _Coming closer and closer and all of a sudden Bang~~~. _The trunk hit the wall. _AHHHHHHHHHH _went Shirley with a face of horror. A bunch of students gather around. Everybody felt a chill went up their spine. Every last one of them were whispering ._ Is Lelouch dead...dead..dead..? Who would do such a thing...thing..thing..? _All these things went in to Suzaku's head. Just the thought of Lelouch just being _dead_ ….. Lelouch... his first friend being _DEAD_. Scared to look at the gruesome scene. Suzaku shudder and looked down at the ground. _Why god... why? Why did you take Lelouch away? Thought Suzaku. _But all of a sudden, a hand emerge under the trunk. Everybody was Surprise to that. Suzaku look up and was smiling at the glorious moment. _Lelouch y-you're a-alive! OH thank God... he's alive. _Just as Lelouch pulls himself from under the trunk. The person driving the trunk came out. To his surprise, he saw Lelouch coming under his trunk. The first person to come to …..well first group was the members of student council club. They all try helping Lelouch in any kind of way they can. Lelouch look up to all of his friends' eyes. _I'm lucky to have such friends likes these guys. _Lelouch gave them a weak smile to reassure them that he is all right.

* * *

><p>The feeling of <em>DEATH<em> was suddenly lifted and every was happy again,but then everybody look at the guy who cause this to Lelouch. That man felt like "_THIS IT". _Backing away to his trunk for safety. All the students that were there gave him a cold look and started calling names,saying he is a horrible person,_Booing _at him. Suzaku and Rival help Lelouch get on his feet."R-Really you guys I'm fine ." Lelouch said with a pain in his eyes."WHAT! Are you blind Lelouch?Didn't you see what happen!"replied Rival."He's right Lelouch. You need to relax b-because you really scared us you know?"Suzaku respond with watery eyes and voice. Lelouch sigh and look at him with caring eyes.(_This not a yaoi I repeat not a yaoi). _As Lelouch struggles to get up he looks at the man who did this and Lelouch's blood run dead cold because he knew this man. Suzaku felt Lelouch's dark aura. _Why is Lelouch suddenly cold? Is he that hurt?_ Suzaku thought while look and his black haired friend. Lelouch walks from his friends and toward the man. The man made a smile while the black haired boy came walking up to him. Then out of no where Lelouch sucker punch him. **Right** **in the nose!** Everybody Gasped at what this boy did. This boy who get F's in P.E class punch like that was...was..was so..so..so..._hot_.(The girls thought that). As the man flinch back in pain,while covering is nose with his hand."What the FUCK man!You could of fucking kill me you fucker!" Said the the young male who nearly well...**DIE** "Jesus Lelouch, I'm sorry. But did you have to punch me in the god damn nose. Oh...God I'm bleeding you bitch!". Everybody watches with curiosity as what just happen in front of their eyes."Hey you two stop your bitching for one second?" yell a girl with soft brown hair."uhhh... wow? Since went did you start cursing Brookey?" Lelouch said with disbelief. "huh?oh well...y-yo-you s-see G-George here dare me to well... you know...""He dare you to curse. Am I right?"Brooklya shook her head with a light blush. Lelouch lighten up a bit. Milly then said,'Lelouch, do you know these people?"

* * *

><p>Here are two of my OC that I mention early so let's get describing. <em>Brooklya Sky Lee <em>( or brookey as Lelouch likes to call her) is a girl with brown hair soft to the touch and long to the mid-back area. Her eyes are like Suzaku's but a darker tone and a bit girlish or should I say a whole lot of it.(Don't think this the female version of Suzaku or anything). Her body is perfect in every way. That day she was wearing a light blue sleeveless tie up shirt with thin white lines. A short blue jean skirt and cowboy boots with a heart design. She was also wearing a cowboy hat and her hair were in two long braided pig tails. She is country girl who is Japanese.(You see she lives in a area where everyone is treated equally). Brooklya goes to Jeepers High School.(I'll explain that later on ;D). She is sweet,pure,nice to every one,beautiful girl who does like to get in trouble.(She has no country voice) _George Jr. Lee_ is Brooklya's big brother.(Lelouch calls him sometimes the bass ass). He as short choppy blonde hair and eyes are a deep pure blue _but everyone knows he is not pure of heart like his sister. _He is tall,muscular shoulders,and pretty stubborn .(he had a C average)He was wearing a white T-shirt with overalls. Old sneakers and has a nose bleed. George lives with his little sister.(Gasp. Like Lelouch and Nunnllay.) Anyway they live on a farm. George _did _finished and pass high school. Right now he is working on a farm to earn their way in life. Back to the story "huh?Oh!Yeah I know them. These guys a-are my friends"Said the Lelouch with scare eyes for the moment."WHAT!"


End file.
